halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Harry S. Truman
The UNSC ''Harry S. Truman'' (often referred to as just the UNSC Truman) was a ''Piedmont''-class Heavy Carrier that was converted to a battleship. History As the UNSC Florida Keys In 2502, Terra Firma Aerospace Manufacturing began building the ship that would become the Truman. It was commissioned in 2505 as the UNSC Florida Keys. As the Florida Keys, it saw service carrying dropships and single fighters in conflicts over several planets. In 2515, it took extensive damage while fighting Insurrectionists and was sent to a shipyard on Reach to be fixed. Before work could be started, however, Theodore Watson was assigned to command the Keys. The new captain requested that the Florida Keys be refitted into a battleship. Work was completed in 2521, and the ship was renamed the UNSC Harry S. Truman. Human-Covenant War The highly experimental Truman did not see much wartime service defending the Inner Colonies; rather, it was mainly used to patrol the Outer Colonies. Battle of New Denver During one patrol near the planet of New Denver, a small Covenant fleet appeared within 1.5 million kilometers of the planet. The Truman was called to help defend it, but after witnessing the vaporization of a squadron of Longswords by a Covenant small shipboard turret, Watson ordered the Truman into a full retreat. After a short battle of about ten minutes, the Covenant fleet destroyed the handful of frigates still defending New Denver and glassed the planet. Battle of Thresh Watson's actions were deemed cowardly, and he was ordered to a court-martial on the planet Thresh. However, a Covenant fleet attacked Thresh on the day of the court-martial. Watson fought them off using only the Truman; however, its experimental guns were damaged in the battle. Battle of Psi Serpentis In 2543, Admiral Cole ordered the Truman to participate in the Battle of Psi Serpentis; however, Watson falsified records and claimed a breakdown in the communicators for his failure to comply with orders. He was court-martialed for his actions and given a dishonorable discharge in 2544. The Truman, meanwhile, found its way to a space dock on Earth. For the next five years, it would be tethered there, as its aging equipment was too obsolete for an ever-desperate UNSC. Under Edward Smith In 2549, the UNSC realized they needed every ship they could get, and their attention turned to the forgotten Truman. They appointed Edward Smith as Captain, and put it on standby as a defense ship. However, the five years of neglect had taken their toll: The Truman seemed to spend more time being repaired at Reyes-McLees Shipyards over Mars than it did finding the Covenant. It missed the Fall of Reach and Battle of Earth because its Slipspace drive and Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, respectively, were undergoing repairs at the time; it was, however, able to fire its MAC on its fiftieth birthday - which happily coincided with the end of the Human-Covenant War. A New Life Repairs In 2553, Admiral Irwin Stillings took command of the Truman from Captain Smith. He wanted to fit Covenant-derived plasma-based weapons to an older UNSC ship to determine whether the process was effective. He saw the already-modified Truman as the perfect technology demonstrator. Modifications and general replacements of worn-out parts were completed in 2554. Operation: QUARRY The Jiralhanae and Sangheili were still at war after the end of the Human-Covenant war, and in 2554, the Jiralhanae began an invasion of Sanghelios. Stillings thought that taking the Truman to Sanghelios would be an excellent test for his newly modified ship. Category:Echoverse Category:Echowaffle8 ships Category:Terra Firma Aerospace Manufacturing